When Two World's Collide
by Awesomeasumpta
Summary: What happens when the Pokemon world and the Sailor moon world collide? The Sailor Scouts must help Ash and his friends get back to their world. But is Serena powerful enough? Read and find out!


**Hi, Sailor Moon fans. This is the first chapter of my first story. Hope you like it. Please leave a good review. P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. **

**Yours Truly, **

**Awesomeasumpta**

When Two Worlds Collide

A crossover of Sailor Moon and Pokémon

"Hey, Luna, have you seen Serena anywhere?" asked Rini, coming into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and poured a glass of juice. Luna, who had been resting on a chair said,

"I think she went to Raye's house to read some more comic books. She's been there all afternoon."

Luna leaped down from the chair and walked over to Rini, who gulped down the juice and let out a long sigh.

"That figures. It's like all Serena ever does is eat, sleep, and read comic books. How's she ever gonna become mature enough to be the future Queen of Earth?"

Before Rini knew that Serena was the future Queen of Earth and her mother, it would've been hard to believe, anyway. Serena didn't really do much except eat, sleep, cry, and yell at Rini for being annoying. Nobody would've guessed that she was destined to become Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Even now, it was still impossible to believe. Well, maybe not _impossible_, because she had saved Hotaru and her dad from the evil beings living inside them. She had also destroyed Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, saved the future from Wise Man and the Negamoon, and stopped the heart-snatchers from trying to steal pure hearts. But there was still doubt about whether Serena was fit to be Queen of the Future.

Just then, a small gray kitten walked into the kitchen. She walked over to Rini, bowed her head, and said,

"Hello, Small Lady. I heard you're looking for Serena"

"Hi, Diana." Rini smiled, and then frowned. "Yeah, I'm looking for Serena. Do you know where she is?"

Diana looked up at Rini. "Well, she said she was going to Raye's before you could remember that she was supposed to take you to Hotaru's house."

Rini, who had been chugging down more juice, did a spit take and turned to face Diana.

"What? I can't believe she did that! What kind of a future mother is she gonna turn out to be?" Rini ran towards the door in a rage.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked as she and Diana sped after Rini.

"To give that Meatball Head a piece of my mind!"

Meanwhile in Raye's room at the Hikawa Shrine, Serena was laughing her head off at the comic book she was reading.

"Oh my gosh! This is hilarious! I can't believe I've never read this one before."

"Serena, you said you were coming over to study!" said Raye with an annoyed tone.

"I am studying. I'm studying the funniness of these comics." she replied, and went back to reading.

"If you're gonna read those, can't you take them to _your_ house?" asked Raye with the same irritated tone.

Serena looked at Raye as though she were crazy.

"But if I do that, then I'd have to drag them _all_ the way to my house and then _all_ the way back here. So I thought I'd just read them here."

Raye sighed. Then Lita, who was sitting at the table with Ami, Mina and Artemis said,

"What's so funny about that one, anyway? I read it, and thought it was kinda boring."

"Well" said Serena. "These people have somehow gotten stuck in another universe. The people from the universe they're in are trying to help them get back, but every time they think of something, the smart one tells them everything that's wrong about their plan. And right now, one of the people tried sending them back by kicking them in to the air, but they were too heavy and they all landed on that guy" Serena started laughing again, while everyone just stared at her.

"I swear, Serena. You laugh at the stupidest things sometimes." said Raye. "Now as long as you're here, you can study with us."

"Just give me a minute to finish this chapter!" whined Serena "You never let me do anything! With you it's just study, study, and study!" she started to whine even louder "Why do we have to study anyway?"

Then Artemis spoke up "Well you can't be the future queen of earth if you don't get good grades Serena."

"But I still don't get why I have to study." She complained "It's not like I'm gonna math or anything to help me rule the planet."

"Still, you want to get into High school, don't you?" he asked her.

"Oh what do you know?" Serena said "You're just a cat!"

"Hey!" Mina cried "You can't diss Artemis, that's _my_ job!"

"Well, you don't do your job very good, _Mina_." Serena stated.

"What's that you're saying, _meatball head_?" Mina replied, cheekily.

"Hey knock it off you two." Artemis sighed "Fighting never solved anything."

Before Serena could comment, Rini slammed the screen to the shrine open "There you are!" she said angrily "I don't believe you Serena, what kind of person does that to their future daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, slightly confused.

"I mean, you ditching me when you said you'd take me to Hotaru's!" Rini yelled back.

"Well I _forgot_ okay?" Serena told her.

"No you didn't." Diana piped up "You said you were leaving before Rini could remind you."

Serena gave Diana a dirty look "Thanks a lot, Diana." She growled.

"You're so lazy Serena, I swear!" Rini continued yelling "You're gonna be in big trouble when we get home, because I'm telling mom what you did!"

"You're such a little brat Rini, I just _forgot_!" Serena shouted back.

"Yeah right!" Rini scoffed.

The other Sailor Scouts groaned as they watched the argument go back and forth.

"When do you think it's gonna end?" Lita sighed.

"Who knows?" Ami answered "Their arguments go on forever."

"Well hopefully this one won't take as long." Ray commented, shaking her head.

They watched as the argument got worse, and Serena and Rini started pulling each other's hair, still yelling at one another.

**Well, what did you think? Please leave a good review if you liked it. If you didn't like it, then don't bother.**

**Yours truly, Awesomeasumpta**


End file.
